


Happy birthday, Dr. Jackson

by sg_wonderland



Series: Washington Life [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Daniel Jackson birthday that doesn't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Dr. Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> I realized as I wrote this that I started this series with a Daniel birthday.

Summary: Yet another Daniel Jackson birthday

 

“I hate the IOC.” Daniel declared as he slumped on their bed.  
Jack peered over his reading glasses. “You do? There’s a news flash.”  
“Four hours. Four hours, Jack, to discuss a minor alteration to the original treaty.”  
Jack tucked a marker in his book, set it aside and leaned over, sliding his arm around Daniel’s chest, bringing him down across the bed so that Daniel’s head was nestled in Jack’s hip. “Hi,” he swooped down for a quick kiss.  
“I wrote my resignation while I was there.” Jack’s eyebrows rose. “In thirty-seven different languages.”  
Jack’s fingers tousled Daniel’s already disheveled hair. “Did you hand it in?”  
“I wanted to, I really wanted to!”  
“But you didn’t?”  
“You know what I promised the President. But they could have picked a better day for this.” Daniel knew he was whining and frankly, didn’t care.  
“Hey, the cake will still be good tomorrow.” Jack glanced at the clock. “Well, later today.”  
“Yeah, but I’m used to a certain amount of personal attention on my birthday. The highlight of my day shouldn’t be getting propositioned by a foreign ambassador!” Even as Jack silently promised to discover the name of the ambassador, he couldn’t fault him (or her) for his taste. At fifty, Daniel might be even more attractive than he had been at twenty-five. His hair had the subtle sheen of a sprinkling of grey hair, the lines only brought attention to his expressive eyes, the suits he was now required to wear flattered the well-toned body.  
“Well, tomorrow, I mean today, you can have the day off. Sleep in, pig out, do whatever you want to do.”  
Daniel groaned. “I wish I could. I have a meeting with the disclosure committee at…” his brain stalled, “some time in the morning.”  
Jack grinned wickedly as he rolled over until he had Daniel pinned beneath him. “I’ll get you out of it.”  
Daniel smiled back at him. “Yeah?”  
Jack shrugged. “I know a guy. So you wanna get naked or you gonna sleep in your clothes?”  
Daniel’s eyes were already reacting to his prone position. “I’m going…” He faded off.  
Jack sighed as he deftly undressed his sleeping partner, eased the covers out from under him before turning out the light. “Happy birthday, Dr. Jackson.”


End file.
